User talk:Madame Arsenic
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cid Highwind 11:59, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) About the Tralesta article Hi. I saw your comment about Trelesta/Tralesta. In the future, instead of creating a duplicate article, it might be better to move the old article to a different title, if necessary. You can do so by using the "Move" button at the top of an article. This is important because we have to keep track of who wrote what in any article (the "page history") - so we shouldn't simply create new ones and delete the old. I corrected that by merging the page histories of both articles, but the content is now the one of the old article. If you want, you can now edit the article to reflect the changes you wanted to make. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:04, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Tense I'm a bit confused about the tense of an article. Shran insists on changing my tense without any explanation on the D'Arsay archive to past-tense. If articles are supposed to be past-tense, then why are articles such as stellar cartography and Pah-wraith present-tense? The D'Arsay Archive was never known to be destroyed and even through the Enterprise was deconverted, the structure is still an archive. Any light to be shed on this subject would help me greatly in introducing more articles to MA. Thanks, Cid. --Madame Arsenic 03:44, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The proper tense of articles is currently being discussed on Memory Alpha:Ten Forward ("Tense: Past or Present?"). While this is not yet a policy, there seems to be a consensus to use past tense for at least a good part of the in-universe articles - basically writing any article from an undetermined point in the future of the relevant events. Hope that helps - please join the TF-discussion if you have further comments. -- Cid Highwind 11:06, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC)